Complicated Romance
by estrellita24
Summary: Acompaña a Eveling D. Peterson en su nueva aventura ¿Qué quien es Eveling? Pues eso es algo que tendrán que averiguar leyendo, pero sepan que esta chica puede cambiar el destino, pero no estará sola, claro que en toda historia debe haber algún villano ¿) /porque en ingles todo suena mas bonito/


1. Un creativo comienzo

Cabello azabache y un par de ojos grises que podrían penetrar un diamante [i], esa era la descripción de la chica que ahora se encontraba sentada en el linde de la ventana mirando a los dos idénticos pelirrojos, bueno no realmente, Eveling podía distinguirlos con facilidad si se concentrara en ello, aun así… ¿Cómo había terminado así?

Eveling suspiro y levanto una ceja cuestionarte

-disparen – Eveling

-tu sabes lo que paso hoy al mediodía y – Fred

-queríamos saber quien lo hizo – George

"Esa broma…"

El día había empezado bastante mal a decir verdad, Anabel y yo tuvimos una pequeña discusión y tuve un día pesado, estaba seriamente deprimida cuando vi a una chica de pelo rubio corto y ojos celestes-grisáceos que contenía su risa en un rincón y lo que vi a continuación consiguió, no solo alegrarme el día si no también hacerme reír un poco. Un clásico realmente, usar fuegos mágicos para darle a cierto rubio oxigenado *cough*Malfoy*cough* un bien merecido susto, supe enseguida quien había sido…

Pero Malfoy, claro, culpo a los gemelos, ¿lo peor de todo? Magonagal le creyó al rubio, viendo que la verdadera mente maestra había usado su marca favorita de cohetes, pude captar parte de lo que decían

-Pero no fuimos nosotros – dijeron ellos

-fue brillante – George

-y querríamos haberlo hecho – Fred

-pero no lo hicimos – terminaron

Y así ambos quedaron castigados por algo que no hicieron, lo que nos regresa a la situación actual…

-¿de quien se trataba? – preguntaron

-yo no tengo todas las respuestas – dije

-entonces no lo sabes – dijeron

-¡yo no dije eso! Solo que no me vayan a preguntar todo – dije

-Vamos Eve, no seas así – Fred

-si, después de todo eras tu – George

-la que decía que muchos querrían nuestra atención – Fred

-no estaba precisamente incluyéndome en el grupo – dije

Ellos sonrieron mientras yo rodaba mis ojos y me levantaba para irme

-si me disculpan, yo tengo cosas que hacer – dije

Y con eso me retire de allí sin mirar hacia atrás

-por otra parte-

Los gemelos resoplaron en unísono mientras la azabache se perdía de vista, lego intercambiaron una mirada y asintieron, tendrían que averiguarlo a su forma

En lo que los Weasley hacían su pequeño plan Eveling se dirigió al jardín, allí vio de nuevo a la chica de pelo rubio corto y ojos celestes-grisáceos

-tu, la de los fuegos artificiales – Eveling

La chica levanto la vista esperando lo peor y temiendo que la hayan descubierto para encontrarse con la mirada gris de Eveling

-si sabes que tu broma le causo problemas a otros ¿verdad? – Eveling

-¿lo hiso? Ay no, yo solo quería vengarme de Malfoy – dijo ella

-Y fue bastante entretenido, y generalmente no te diría nada – Eveling

-¿pero? – pregunto

Eveling negó lentamente con la cabeza antes de sentarse junto a la leona, puesto que llevaba el uniforme de Gryffindor, mirando hacia el imponente castillo

-Soy Eveling por cierto, Eveling Peterson, y tuviste la mala suerte de perjudicar a unos amigos míos lo cual no puedo pasar de largo – Eveling

-yo soy Diana Betervide – dijo ella

-Bueno Diana, te ganaste mi respecto por poner esa cara en el rubio oxigenado pero le debes una disculpa a los gemelos Weasley – Eveling

-¿Una Ravenclow proponiéndome que rompa las reglas? Debo estar soñando – Diana

Eveling rodo sus ojos antes de sonreír de costado, aunque no contaba como sonrisa, hacia el comentario

-no soy una persona normal – Eveling

Y así fue como la rubia y la azabache decidió hacer algo para sacar a los gemelos de un castigo no merecido, claro que lograrlo no iba a ser fácil. Esa noche Eveling sorprendió a Diana al utilizar un pasadizo para llegar al piso donde los gemelos tendrían su castigo y con ayuda de la muy inteligente Azana, la cual impresiono a Diana que no sabia que se pudiera tener un pájaro de mascota ni menos entrenarlo de aquella forma, esquivaron a la tediosa gata de Filtch

Eveling y Diana miraron sin ser vistas hacía la habitación donde los gemelos estaban fregando el piso (sin magia) de lo que parecía la sala más sucia de todo el castillo. Estaban siendo minuciosamente custodiados por el conserje, que iba por la habitación murmurando sobre como los castigos de antes si servían. Diana estuvo apunto de entrar en la habitación pero Eveling la tomo del brazo y la empujo hacía atrás, donde nadie las podría ver.

-¿Qué haces? Creí que querías ayudar a los gemelos – susurro la leona

-Si, pero no podemos dejar que nos atrapen. Nos terminaran castigando a los cuatro.-Eveling.

-¿Entonces qué hacemos? – Diana

-Tenemos que sacar a Filtch de la habitación.-Peeves apareció sobre las chicas, sin que ellas se dieran cuenta- Tengo un plan pero vamos a necesitar algunas cosas. Primero, una soga, de preferencia larga y…

-Yo sé donde hay una-dijo Peeves con aire de confidencialidad. Las hechiceras se sobresaltaron.

-¿Qué haces aquí? – Eveling

-¿No van a dejar que me quede? Bueno, quizá Filtch tenga tiempo de castigar a dos estudiantes más por estar fuera de las camas...-insinuó el fantasma.

-No te atreverías – Eveling

-¿Eso crees? – Peeves comenzó a flotar hacía la habitación.

-¡Espera! Es una broma para Filtch lo que queremos hacer Y a ti te gustan las bromas ¿verdad? – Diana

-Te escucho – Peeves

-Brillante, Diana – susurro en su oído Eveling. La leona sonrió.

-Tengo un plan muy simple. Peeves, tú tienes que tomar a la señora Norris y hacer que Filtch la persiga afuera de la habitación – Diana

-Me gusta como piensas-dijo el fantasma y desapareció.

La rubia y la azabache se escondieron y esperaron hasta que se escucharon las risas de los gemelos junto con el grito del conserje: ¡Señora Norris! ¡No! ¡Devuélvela, Peeves!

Vieron como el fantasma y la gata se alejaban seguidos por un Filtch muy enojado.

-Yo entro. Tú vigila – dijo Diana

Dicho esto se metió en la habitación. Fred y George la miraron desconcertados.

- No hay mucho tiempo para explicarles pero deben irse. Filtch puede volver en cualquier momento – Diana

Los dos pelirrojos soltaron los instrumentos de limpieza y se pusieron de pie sin entender del todo que estaba pasando.

-¿Quién eres? – Fred

-Soy Diana – Diana

En ese momento, Eveling entró corriendo. Los gemelos cada vez entendían menos que pasaba.

-¡Tenemos que irnos! ¡Viene Filtch! – Eveling

Todos menos Diana empezaron a correr. Fred fue el primero en darse cuenta y se volvió. Un momento después, Eveling lo imitó y George fue a ver que no se acercara el conserje que estaba peleando con Peeves.

-¿Qué haces? ¡Muévete! – Eveling

-No, tengo una idea. Ustedes vayan – Diana

Cruzo una mirada con la chica azabache y amabas asintieron. George y Eveling empezaron a alejarse. Los gritos de Filtch cada vez más cerca.

-Tú le hiciste la broma a Malfoy ¿verdad? – Fred

-Si. Lamento que los culparan por mi culpa – Diana

El chico la miro divertido. Como salida la nada, Eveling tomo a Fred por la manga de la camisa y lo arrastro diciendo Vamos, vamos.

Fred le guiño un ojo a Diana y los tres desaparecieron sin ser vistos. La leona soltó aire ¡Qué noche y, cuando pensó que las cosas no se podían poner mejor, Filtch entró en la habitación.

-¿Qué diablos estás haciendo aquí? – gritó

-Estoy castigada ¿Recuerdas? – Diana

-¿De qué hablas, niña tonta? ¿Dónde se fueron esos dos gemelos? – Filtch

-¿Gemelos? ¿Qué gemelos? Yo estuve aquí todo el tiempo... ¿Se siente bien? – pregunto Diana con aire inocente.

El conserje parecía realmente aturdido. Era muy divertido de ver.

-Creó que será mejor que te vayas. Y ni se te ocurra quedarte merodeando o te colgaré de los pulgares en las mazmorras – gruñó

Diana no necesitaba que se lo dijeran dos veces, así que salió disparada de la habitación con una sonrisa de suficiencia en el rostro.

Mientras tanto una chica de pelo negro lacio y cortado al carré se escabulló de regreso a las mazmorras para chismorrear su nuevo descubrimiento, los buenos chismes costaban esfuerzo pero esto no detendría a la chica en su intento por ser la mas popular, casi lo había logrado, hasta que llego la tal Peterson, la águila había llamado la atención de quienes eran sus fans, pero lo que le molestaba mas era que a demás parecía llamar la atención de los chicos mas grandes. ¡Maldita sea Eveling Dorotea Peterson! Lamentara el día en que se metió con Panzy Parkinson, y lo que había presenciado hoy ayudaría a empezar su plan para hacerla caer

Así es como la serpiente llego a la sala común para encontrar que por suerte había algunos despiertos, entre ellos su querido Draco

-No saben lo que acabo de enterarme – dijo Panzy dándose aires de importancia

Esto resulto perfectamente para llamar la atención de los presentes, a la morocha se le dibujo una perversa sonrisa mientras se preparaba para soltar esta bomba…


End file.
